


Moonlight

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Character Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Spencer mourns the death of Maeve.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

Spencer gazed at the pale moonlight, the moon's rays shining through the window, sparkling against his skin. If this weren't such a tragic day, he might've enjoyed such a beautiful sight.

He opened the doors to the balcony, remembering the times that used to be his source of happiness. He used to enjoy the beauty of the outdoors whether it was day or night. His favorite days were when it rained, as they stood outside in the comfort of each other. Countless times, they would sit on the balcony, talking about their day, laughing and smiling over a bottle of wine as the sun set. They would hold each other in the comfortable silence as the moonlight shone, making Spencer's eyes light up as Maeve fell asleep on his shoulder.

It was little moments like those that made him beam with happiness but made him feel empty inside now.

He hugged the book that had been sitting on the chair since the loss of his loved one and then laid down on the bed. They'd been reading The Narrative of John Smith to each other for days, making them as happy as can be, even more so since they were with one another. 

With the memories of Maeve setting in, he allowed herself to shed the tears he'd been holding in for so long.

That night, he fell asleep to the sound of pouring rain, relaxing him and the tears from the day exhausting him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for an online magazine that I was going to publish it to but I didn't know if it was a reliable or safe, so I decided to change it to Reid mourning Maeve's death. I was actually thinking about them while writing this and cried a little. They should've been together and she should've lived!
> 
> Anyway, if anyone has a reliable online magazine or any writing contest, please tell me in the comments.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this oneshot!


End file.
